


Carmen

by notsoslimshady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, I Don't Even Know, Infedility, M/M, pining!Liam, r&b singer!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoslimshady/pseuds/notsoslimshady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the biggest R&B singer in the world. Liam is the boy with a dream. Zayn is drowning in his new found fame. Liam is searching for that fame. Zayn needs to remember what its like to be normal. Liam needs to see what its like to be wanted. Maybe these two will be able to teach each other a few things.</p><p>Or the one where is the trainwrecked famous guy and Liam's the eager intern with the loud, Irish boyfirend. And Harry and Niall are Liam's reckless friends and Louis' Zayn's only real friend. Oh yes, Louis and Harry fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem  
> Lying to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf  
> It's alarming honestly how charming she can be  
> Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun

The lights flashed around him, music giving him another rush of adrenaline with each thump of the bass with the help of alcohol coursing through his veins. The cares of the day had been thrown to the wayside as he grinded against whatever stranger he'd picked up tonight. This was Zayn Malik's life; coveted R&B singer by day, professional party-er by night.

This is how he lived every day of his life. It was comfortable, soothing almost, for the raven-haired boy by now. Knowing what would happen next seemed to be just -- easier. There was just something so reassuring about the fact that he knew that soon after this, he'd ditch the girl in the pretty skirt and go hook that brown-eyed lad he'd been eyeing since he'd stepped through the door. And once at his swanky penthouse flat with said guy, he would proceed to do unspeakable things to him, only to shamelessly send him on his way the next morning. Simple. Just how he liked it.

Zayn leaned down into the girl, body melting into hers as he placed his lips against the shell of her ear, and whispered lghtly. "Excuse me love". He peeled away from her and trotted off to weave though the crowded dancefloor, ignoring her dumbfounded expression as he left her standing alone. He spotted the boy across the room, sitting on a barstool, his phone preoccuping him. Zayn took a deep breath although he wasn't sure why. He was Zayn Malik, people had broken laws, stolen money, and divorced spuses for him. He didn't need to breathe. Still, he he took a nervous breath and licked his lips before strutting off to seduce the boy.

"Mine or yours", he whispered into the boy's ear once he'd gotten close enough. The puppy-eyed boy practically jumped right out of his skin before turning around to see who the deep, mysteriously sexy voice belonged to. He inhaled sharply when he realized who was sanding in front of him.

"Holy fucking shit, Zayn Malik just hit on me", he breathed out lowly.  
"That he did", Zayn replied with the smooth, witty charm he was known for. "Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?", his overly thick brows crinkled, making Zayn notice them for the first time.

"No, its flattering", he flashed a smile. The boy let out a nervous chuckle.

"So can I have your name or are you just gonna keep making me refer to you in my head as the dangerously gorgeus boy of my dreams?", Zayn winked. The boys cheeks fluched an embarassing shade of pink before he spoke a small, "Liam".

"Liam", Zayn repeated to himself, "very nice name, Liam. So I was wondering, Mr. Liam, were you planning on answering my first question". Liam thought back to the question that'd been whispered into his ear just seconds earlier, his body tingling at just thought of it.

"Uh sorry I - I have a boyfriend", he stuttered out. But Zayn was noting if not persistant, he was going to get this beautiful creature into his bed if it was the last thing he did. So he leaned in again, plump lips brushing Liam's ear as the boy tried his best to breathe steadily. "Don't we all?", Zayn whispered close enough that Liam could practically taste the alcohol and cigarettes on him.

"Leeyum?!", a loud, Irish voice belted from behind them. Liam spun around only to find his drunken, blonde haired, blue-eyed boyfriend in front of him with arms out wide in a questioning stance. Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Zayn, this is Niall, my bpyfirend", he added in the most steady voice he could muster.

"Ah", Zayn straightened himself and held out his hand gesturing for a handshake, "I'm Zayn". Niall looked at the boy's lonely hand and took hold of it before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to meet ya mate", he slurred, giving Zayn a sloppy smile. "Yeah, you too. Well, I best be on my way", he said, turnin on his heel. "See ya around", he paused, "Liam", he added as he walked off.

A gust of cold wind hit his face as he exited the club, leaving the music and the lights all behind. This was when things got lonely. No matter what any superstar told you, the job of a singer was a quiet one. Zayn often compared it to the job of a police officer; it was a lot of waiting and sitting and quiet and like a millisecond of loud and overwhelming. So as the dark-skinned boy sat in the back of the cab, alone, he pondered what his life would be like if he weren't alive. And he knew that it was right morbid to even think such a thing but he thouht it regardless as his drunken state dwindled to its self-loathing stage.

He put his hand on the door handle as the taxi came to a slow halt and handed the driver a wad of money he hadn't really counted with a hazy smile and a mumbled 'thank you'. Zayn stumbled into the building's elevator and pressed the button to the top floor.

With a ding, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a messy-haired, intoxicated Zayn. He staggered toward his front door and unlocked it. "Honey I'm home", he yelled into the empty flat. "Oh daarling, you're back, I was beginning to worry", he answered to himself. "I'm fine, you're such a worry wart, you". "I just love you so much, that's all". The boy continued to talk to himself like a mad man as he lulled toward his kitchen

He pulled the cabinets open, his drunken mind barely noticing their loud creak as he did so, and pulled his lucky cup from the shelf. Sure, it was a 'pimp' goblet, but it had sentimental value nonetheless. That is, he sentimentally used it to get drunk like a thousand times. Secondly, he grabbed a large bottle of vodka from the cabinet. Taking a second look at the 'pimp' goblet, then at the bottle of vodka, he decided to go against the cup and take it a little trashy; right outta the bottle. Zayn hummed a tune under his breath as he waltzed (albeit badly, but waltzed still) toward his bedroom. He plopped onto the empty bed and cradled the bottle, crying softly as he took a sip every few seconds, dozing off.


End file.
